Law does the Luffy
by Emyriae
Summary: Luffy visits Law to get his meat. You know what i mean. Because i don't. No Lemons.


Law does the Luffy

A dramatic fan work of based on a true story. Never forgotten. RIP Romeo.

On a stormy Wednesday night, in a small barn like house, a hut, or whatever it's called, with inferior furniture Luffy was sitting. In the air lied a smell that resembled the cherry blossoms that bloom at the start of spring. Just a last time will they shed their beauty over the country lying between two mighty mountains, circled by a river which carries water clear as the summer night sky in a lost dessert.

That's what it smelled like. I guess it was an ok smell.

Luffy liked his house he rented for a while because he was separated from his crew for a while and he didn't like hanging out with that hag Hammock all the time. Her food wasn't that good. Maybe higher than average. He would give it a C+ for trying.

Luffy was sitting at his laptop, as always, browsing . and with sharp eyes. Hell* Kitt* was in again?! He couldn't believe it! He saw 20 new articles, stationary with the Hell Kitt all over it, her face never changing. The bow bright and red flashing everyone's eyes with the vibrant colours. He began sweating and panting heavily. He just bought a shit ton of that Rikkubear thing. Worth about 2 tiems the wan piece, he calculated. Damn. He's not gonna be sparkly kawaii popular now.

Suddenly a chat window popped up. Hot singles in your area. BUT WHAT WAS THAT-!  
Luffy's eyes began twirling around, orbiting his brain a single time and then flying out to space and back again. He saw a familiar face.  
"Wait, deshou, wasn't this the Trafalaflaur Guy? WOAH nice 9 Pack!" he thought loud.

It was Law showing off his chest, tattooed with all these weird symbols Luffy couldn't understand. He tried to compare it with food but that didn't work. Confused, he gave up and started writing in the chat window.

"Hey. What do these tattoos show? :) they don't look like food ;)" He wrote with quick and trained fingers, never losing his grip on his keyboard.

After a short moment of anticipation and maybe a little nervousness he heard a sound. It was him writing back!  
"Wanna come over and take a closer look ;)...I have something that resembles food, if you know what I mean ;) ;) B)"

Those letters were printed on his 13" laptop screen, shining with all the superior back light the laptop had to offer. The word that stood out the most was "food".

Well, obviously blabla it's luff ylololol food ok he likes that. It's important for the story.

"You have good food? Haha of course I'll come over :)" Luffy typed, arms raised above him, his face showing a bright smile and eyes. "Food! I'll have food for free! Yes! Now I can at least order one HELL KIITT bag to my collection!" Jumping out of his chair, he grabbed a pen and some Rikkubear paper he had lying around here (Which was totally out and not kakkoi anymore!) and wrote up Trafalfalrg's address.

Luffy was a good runner, but his sense of direction wasn't that good so he arrived 1.47 hours later at Truefalgar's home, even though it was 2 streets far from his hut. Barn. House. Thing. You know. Eagerly and with a growling tummy he rang the bell of the rather shady looking but small home 27 times until he heard someone (who was probably Law at this point) swearing and stumbling over something, landing with their face in old vanilla pudding then washing it off before being invaded by short bunnies with red eyes, telling them to leave the lawn - - short he opened the door pretty quickly.

Law staining in front of Luffy and Luffy standing in front of trafalalar, an intense battle of ? wait that was off-plot.  
Law opened the door, dressed in only a light pink nightgown which waved in the gentle summer wind, resembling a rather fine princess' gown worn only by the most innocent souls.

It was rather awkward. His eyes didn't match the colour of the dress. Meh.

"Wha—What are you doing here, Luffy?!" law's mouth gaped open, as if he saw a loaf of bread charging onto him while producing sounds only comparable by the horrifying waka waka sound of p*kman.

"Where is the free food!" Luffy said with a happy voice, barging into the house, even though he wasn't even invited in yet. Rude.

Law still had his mouth wide open as he slowly got into the house and closed the door behind him. He heard Luffy furiously searching through the fridge in the kitchen and muttering "meat...meat..meat" creepily. Like, damn. That is damn creeps.

With steady steps he walked slowly into his kitchen, watching mugiwara-ya's back going up and down as he searched for food. Law didn't even have any.

Luffy turned around, only now taking a closer look at trugafr's appearance. "Nee, why are you dressed weirdly like that? And where is the food! I'm starving, you know..." Luffy said, his voice turned sad at the end of his sentence. "Furthermore...Why did you appear on that dating website?" He added, eyes wide open like the one's of a 5 year old boy waiting for his ice cream.

Law blushed for about 0.3 seconds. He turned his head away. The scenery turned dark and mysterious. No light hit his face in this angle, making it uncanny and unable to tell what emotion it might display. But still, even in the shadows Luffy could see his mouth moving ever so slightly as he started to speak.

"I do the Homosexualities."

Luffy's mouth opened, his eyes wide. His face was a mixture of shock and surprise. (Isn't that pretty much the saem) He swallowed and sweat was running down his forehead. 'Ho—Homosexualities? I read that on the Internet...' He thought. Law stepped forward, into the light of an old 90's lamp with a lampshade covered in roses. "Actually that's how I make most of my money. I don't make a lot with surgery 'cause the people say I don't look like a person you can trust." Law now was dangerously close to Luffy's face, his eyes staring into the pitch black one's the Strawhat boy had. "Do you have money? I don't have anything else to do tonight. And I do not care if it's you. Money is money."

His voice was serious and frightened, even though he was dressed in something that makes everyone look like a little girl.

"bu..but Tra...I don't know...what do you mean w..with ho..homose..honmo..homo ho homoSe- homosexu—homosheisus-homo sexu aliteis!" Luffy stuttered out of his innocent mouth. "A—and where is the food..." He added, now blushing and avoiding Law's mean stare.

"It is right there.." Law said with a smirk, pointing down his ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,C ellar because he stored all his food there. "BUT FIRST!" He yelled because the boy wanted to make a run straight to the basement.

"I will teach you...about the things the Internet has to offer!"

And so they read bad R18 fanfiction all night and replayed Ace' death and Law was just laughing and Luffy cried and law said ace was way hotter than him and both didn't even get a boner once.

K that's it


End file.
